Memoriæ Dæmon
by michi naki michi
Summary: ーA friend of Rin and Yukio from 8 years ago appears at True Cross after a tragic accident. However, was she kidding when she admitted never meeting the twins in her whole 15 years until now? Apparently, her arrival is also accompanied with trouble. Did she possibly come at a terrible time or does she have something to do with all this? 》? x OC
1. Dreamー

**Memoriæ Dæmon**

**Chapter 1 : Dream**

* * *

**Drεαm Sεquεncε  
**

**...**

_A young, bespectacled child looked up at his father with desperate blue eyes._

___"Yukio! Why the long face?"_ The white haired man asked as he ushered his child closer and closer to the jungle gym,"I thought you loved it here!"

_The child clutched the hem of his father's coat and looked out towards the sea of children on the play set. He starred down at his feet and mumbled,"Nii-san isn't here with us..."  
_

_"Rin is..." His father looked to the sky and trailed off before turning back to his son with a hearty laugh,_

_"Bwahaha- still eating his vegetables!"_

_"Dad...!" The boy groaned._

___"My bad, my bad," _Shiro's laughter died down and he looked down at his son with a smile,"I'll have Izumi drop him."

_Blue eyes lit up as he asked in excitement,"Really?"_

_"Yup." Then his old man added with a fit of laughter,"When he finishes eating his vegetables! Bwahaha-"_

_Yukio made no further comment and Shiro finally told his son seriously,"Really. He'll be here in a jiffy."_

___"I'll be sitting right 'ere, son!_" He pushed his son toward the crowd of children and called out to him as he seated himself on a bench,"Doin' a babe watch!"

_The seven year old simply drew a breath and cautiously walked on the large expanse of bark to the crowd of children._

_Twins had some sort of connection, right? Like hearing each others thoughts and such? Yukio decided to give it a try and chanted within his head like a mantra,'Eat your vegetables, Rin. Eat your vegetables, Rin. Eat your vegetables, Rin. Eat your veg-'_

_The attempt was cut short when a little girl with dark brown pigtails appeared in front of him; giving him a fright as he fell on his bum and onto the prickly bark. She knelt down next him and asked him in a high voice,"Why are you crying?"  
_

_Yukio lifted a hand and touched his face with his fingers, and indeed there were tears were falling down his cheek. He gave a little sniffle and sobbed with a trail of snot beginning to trail down a nostril,"M-My brother-" He left it at that and cried back into his hands._

_"Ne, don't cry." The girl patted him softly on the head and asked,"What's your name?"_

_"Y-Yukio," He managed to choke up as he sat up and placed his hands into his lap,"Yukio O-Okumura."_

___"Okumura-chan," _She placed a hand on his and looked into his puffy eyes,"Are you feeling lonely because your brother isn't here with you?"

_Yukio's tears came to halt and he nodded. She removed the glasses from his head and cleaned the moisture with the cloth from her sleeveless, strawberry colored dress; patterned with white polka dots. She scooted in front of him and carefully placed them back onto his eyes.  
_

_"He'll be here." She added reassuringly,"I'm positive."  
_

_Yukio wiped the remaining traces of tears with the sleeve of his t-shirt and stood up. The girl did the same, brushing the bark that stuck to hem of her dress. She moved behind him and started to brush off the pieces that clung to his clothing.  
_

_"T-Thank you" He thanked her sheepishly.  
_

_A woman's voice called out to them and the brunette shouted back,"I'm coming, mother!"_

_She quickly brushed off the remaining pieces and started to run past him when Yukio's voice stopped her swiftly,"U-Um, what's your name?"_

_"Tamaki." She faced him and gave a light smile,  
_

_"Tamaki Iriyama."_

_Another voice called out, but it was for the boy; and it brought a smile to his own face. He turned around and waved over,"Nii-san!" _

___"Sorry to keep ya', Yukio!_" His older brother ran over to him with a grin,"Who were you with just now?" Rin shriveled his nose in disgust,"Ew! It better not be a girl! Girls have cooties!"

_Yukio turned around to introduce his new friend, but she was already long gone._

* * *

_Yukio eagerly walked towards the park as he held hands with his dad._

_"Yukio, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" His father asked amused,"Found a new friend?"_

_The little boy nodded his head with excitement,"She's just like Rin!"_

_"Really?!" Rin emerged from the other side of his dad; not catching that it was a girl,"Whoa, I have a clone! He must be awesome- Like me of course!"_

_"She?" Shiro's brow went up and looked at his son in awe,"Yukio..."_

_He suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter,"You're really striking it early, eh son? Bwahaha! You really do take after your papa!"_

_"That's not it at all!" He lowered his head as tears began to form beneath his eyes. He started to wipe them off with his sleeve,"W-We're just friends!"_

_Rin slapped Yukio's head with a hand and he cried even more,"N-Nii-san, what was that for?!"_

_"Stupid!" He berated his sibling,"Dad was just kidding!"_

_"Oi, oi Rin! Don't hurt your brother for that!" Shiro scolded,"Only his wife can do that!"  
_

_Running steps on the bark were drawing closer and closer, and someone tugged on his sleeve,"Okumura-chan, don't cry!" Yukio lifted stared into unwavering, ruby eyes,"T-Tamaki?"_

_"GAH!" Rin fell on his back and crawled away from her slowly,"It's a girl!"_

_She quickly dried off the tears from Yukio's face and walked over to Rin; who in turn backed away even more as she drew closer,"Who do you think you are picking on Okumura-chan?!"_

_"O-Okumura-chan?!" Rin's faced flushed whilst stammering,"W-Who in the world do you think you are addressing him like that?!"_

_Suddenly, the girl stood proudly and stated,"I'm his best friend, Tamaki Iriyama!"_

_Rin stared at his little brother (who's face began to flush up with embarassment, but his features had lit up considerably) with disbelief written on his face,"Yukio, you better explain this right now!"_

_Clapping hands were heard and Shiro approached the little girl. He bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder,"It's just a brotherly quarrel, little miss. It's nothing to worry about."_

_"Okumura-chan, that's your brother?" She tilted her head towards Rin,"He's so small."_

_His older twin puffed out his cheeks and shouted,"You're one to talk!"_

_"Rin! Is that any way to talk to a lady?" His father scolded him once more,"I swear, you'll won't have luck with woman if you keep this up!"_

_"Tch-" His older son clicked his tongue and turned away,"Good. They have cooties anyway!"_

_Shiro faced Tamaki and addressed her again,"Little lady, don't listen to him. You'll grow up to a fine woman and then..."_

_"He'll take your hand in marriage, bwahaha!" He added with laughter._

_Tamaki shook her tiny head furiously and corrected him,"I'll be taking Okumura-chan's hand as my wife!"_

_Yukio, who had felt left out, flushed up even more and pointed at himself bemusedly,"M-Me?!"_

_Rin was suddenly thrown in a fit of laughter and he too pointed at his little brother,"Haha! She's gonna take you as her **wife**!"_

_She stared Shiro with fierce seriousness and declared,"I'll protect Yuki-chan with my life!" She threw a fist in the air and shouted to the sky,"So he doesn't have to cry anymore!" Rin glared at the girl and pointed at her accusingly,"And isn't that the other way around?! __And how dare you, I already called that!_"  


_Shiro made his way over to Tamaki and crouched down to meet her tiny height,"How old are you, little lady?" He asked her._

_"Six, oji-san." She responded._

_"My, my, Yukio and Rin are both seven," He stroked his chin as he thought out aloud with little mumblings._

_"Ah, young love" He concluded._

_"Daddy, I have a stomachache." Rin tugged at his father's coat. Shiro tousled his hair and poked his tummy,"That's because you didn't eat your vegetables! You wouldn't be having one if you ate it!" The boy pouted and looked away from his dad,"I-I did eat it! Vegetables are bad so it gives me tummy aches."_

_"Maruta will be here if you need him, Yukio. I'll go home with Rin." Shiro took Rin's hand and started to lead him away from the play area. He waved at Tamaki and Yukio and shouted before turning the corner on the sidewalk and disappearing._

_"Ne, Okumura-chan," Tamaki ran over to Yukio and grabbed his hand; tugging him over to the sandbox,"Let's make a sand castle."_

* * *

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked him as she shoveled sand into the lime colored pail._

_"A-A doctor." He replied sheepishly as he filled the same pail with his hands._

_"Why do you want to become a doctor?" Tamaki questioned him again, this time looking at him in the eye. Scared that she would make fun of him, he said slowly,"You might think it's stupid but-"_

_She instantly cut him off there and her ruby eyes lit up as she assured him,"I won't think it's stupid!"_

_The boy closed his eyes and drew breath before starting,"I-I want to be able to protect people,"_

_"I want to protect Rin."_

_He waited for her to laugh at him, and she did begin a tiny fit of giggles. He thought so. _

_"That wasn't stupid."_

_Yukio studied her face a bit before continuing to filling up the pail. He asked her uncertainly,"R-Really?" She was just laughing at him though. 'I bet she's only saying so I won't feel bad about myself.' He thought to himself ashamedly.  
_

_Despite thinking that, she felt her earnestness in her next reply and it had rendered him speechless,"Really." Tamaki patted his head lightly, getting sand into his hair,"My daddy is a doctor too! He loves his job because he loves to make people smile!"_

* * *

_"M-Make it stop! I can't take it anymore!"******  
**_

_A hobgoblin tripped him over and made him tumble to the ground. Tamaki bent down and shook him worriedly,"Okumura-chan? Okumura-chan?!"  
_

_Yukio sat up, bark clinging to his shirt and shorts. The pain from the bruises and scrapes caused by the demons' tomfoolery were finally noticed by the little girl. "T-This is..." She managed to say before Yukio broke out in tears,  
_

_"Their so scary... I don't want to see these things anymore!" He cried out.  
_

_He buried his eyes within his hands and continued to cry, until he felt someone pull him into a warm embrace,"My mommy does this sometimes and I always feel so much better when she does."  
_

_The boy began to calm down and his breathing became under control as he continued to listen to her reassure him soothingly,_

_"I don't know what you're seeing, but it's okay. I'm here, Yukio." She comforted him and rested a head on top of his,"I'm here."_

_Shiro ran over to the pair of children and bent down next to their tiny forms,"Tamaki, what's wrong with with Yukio?" He asked, his voice filled with concern for his son._

_Yukio only continued to cling to Tamaki even harder as she began to rub his back. She looked up at Shiro and simply flashed a small smile,_

_"He's seeing something."_

_Yukio muttered,"Demons..."_

_Her eyebrows knitted together as she added,"He's seeing... demons, oji-san?" She looked up at the man questioningly._

_His father reached down and picked up his son, who had fallen fast asleep, into his arms as he confirmed,"Demons."_

_She searched Shiro's face for any sort of perk that would tell her he was joking, but he continued to frown down at her._

_She folded her arms across her chest and sulked,"Liar." With a free hand, he placed a hand on her head and said to her,  
_

_"Demons do exist, in our hearts."_

_As she was only a child, she only looked continued to look up at him with innocence._

* * *

**A/N: *rolls around on the ground***

**Edited: Decided to extend the 'dreams' chapter****. I ****actually planned on making separate chapters on them, but I thought I might as well group them together. **

**My goodness, I made Yukio one helluva 泣き虫, but then again he really was back in the day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist and their original characters.**

**And thank you, The Dumb Cookie, for your review! I'm glad you liked it. I hope to keep it up the characterization as I continue! :)  
**


	2. Once Upon A Time, Eight Years Agoー

**Memoriæ Dæmon**

**Chapter 2 : Once Upon A Time, Eight Years Agoー  
**

* * *

_"Okumura-chan! Help me!"_**  
**

* * *

Yukio slapped his hand on the table multiple times; hoping that by chance he would hit his ringing alarm clock without actually looking over and shutting it off. Several more slaps on his bedside table and it miraculous shut off. Weird. Groggily, he opened his eyes slightly and squinted to see his older brother towering over the foot of his bed.

"Get your ass out of bed, Yukio," Rin said as he threw the covers off of his twin,"I made breakfast. Scrambled eggs and hash."

"You're up early, Nii-san." He mumbled,"You don't have class until another hour."

His remark didn't go unnoticed when his brother lifted his spatula into the air and grinned proudly,"Ukobach and I had another cook off and this happened! I won this time!"

He climbed out of bed and gave a weak smile,"If only you were that passionate about studying as you are with cooking." He threw on one of his dress shirts, a tie and a pair of black slacks before putting on his coat. He grabbed his bag off his study table and added,"Thanks for the food and don't be late to class again."

Rin crossed his arms and watched his brother shut the door behind him,

"Give me some credit! I woke up early didn't I?!"

* * *

Yukio made a quick sandwich from the scrambled eggs and hash browns and headed out. The sky was clear and the blades grass in front of his dormitory swayed lightly with the wind. He walked across campus to his teaching department.

Dreams.

No, they were flashbacks more or less. Since yesterday, a little girl from his childhood kept crying for help.

And it irked him a bit.

Every single damn time he reached out for her hand he had woken up with his body sheen with sweat. He hasn't heard from Tamaki in over eight years and these dreams bothered him to the very core. Not even a trace of her mother or father. She simply disappeared without a trace.

It was the same day his father suggested that he become an exorcist. As he kid, he was convinced she moved away because he was too weak. That thought had drove him even further to overcome the demons that he had feared and protect Rin.

Upon reaching the classroom, he set his bag down beside the podium and took out his notes for today. A note on a new student was transcribed at the very top. He sighed and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Let's just hope he or she is not a second Rin. Out of the blue, a voice he could tell from anywhere addressed him,

"Okumura-sensei, why the long face?"

"Mephisto?" He leaned over the podium and looked down to see a the dropping eyes of small dog with the principal's signature tie around its neck in a bow.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" It chanted and transformed into thee Mephisto Pheles tipping his eccentric top hat,"How do you do?"

"What brings you here today, Pheles-san?" Yukio asked expectantly.

He watched as the principal produced an envelope from his coat and slide it slowly onto the podium,"This."

Yukio took the envelope into his hands and opened it carefully; taking out the folded slip of paper that was contained inside. Once he set his eyes upon what was printed they grew wide and he stiffened almost immediately. Mephisto, amused by the reaction added,"She transferred in yesterday and she'll be starting classes today. I hope that you'll be able to show this girl around as the _freshman representative_."

In a split second he appeared next to Yukio and took a look at the picture of his new attendee attached to the top right corner of the paper with a paperclip,"I dare say, she's quite the beauty for her age. I'm also proud to say that I'm her official guardian."

Her brown hair was swept to the side with two black bobby pins holding them in place. Her hair grew slightly past her shoulders and was kept in a small side ponytail. There was a small smile on her lips and a tiny sparkle of innocence reflected within the depths of her ruby eyes.

Yukio made no reply; simply folding the paper back into the envelope and folded it too into a spare pocket of his exorcist coat.

"That was my only reason for the visit today." Mephisto stated. He put a finger to his chin and his face lit up with remembrance,"Ah, yes!" He drew his wallet from his trusty coat and waved a piece of currency in front of Yukio's face,

"And here's your monthly two thousand yen."

Yukio plucked the bill from his fingers whilst mumbling a thank you and placed it within his jacket.

"I'll be taking my leave now." He tipped his hat once more to the teen and chanted,"Eins, Zwei Drei!"

He reduced to the form of small puppy and trotted his to the door,"Could you get the door for me?"

Wordlessly, the teacher made his way over to the door and opened it for the tiny animal. Once he was sure the clown was out, he shut the door. His hand slid from the handle of the door and back to his side. His head head hung low as he silently reviewed what he had just read.  
_  
_Yukio slammed a hand onto the cool glass of the door and clicked his tongue. Before he was about to reenter into deep thought, his eyes widened with shock when a distinct voice cried out angrily,**"Shut the hell up!"**

Instinctively, he swung the door wide open and bolted out immediately into a dark thick and heavy mist shouting,

"Rin!"

* * *

**A/N: *rolls down a hill***

**I decided to change the title as it will have greater significance later on in the story.**

**Thanks for bearing with me.**


	3. Within A Half-Demon's Heartー

**Memoriæ Dæmon**

**Chapter 3 : Within A Half-Demon's Heartー**

* * *

Rin stretched out his arms and removed his apron. He turned to the tiny familiar, Ukobach, with a grin and congratulated,"Nice work! You did pretty well today as usual!" The tamed demon gave a satisfied cry and began to clear up their battlefield. The half-demon flashed a a pair of thumbs before leaving his dormitory.

He thrust a hand into a pocket, slung his Kurikara around his shoulder, slouching slightly as he walked on the gravel pathways to his class. Man, he was beat; that clown's familiar really tested his abilities this time. He let out a yawn, inserted a key into the door of his class's building and slipped inside.

Upon slipping through the threshold, a sinister chill ran up his spine. "What the-?!" He said alarmed as a black mist began to envelope the whole corridor. "S-Shit!" He readied his demon sword; prepared to draw it out at any moment, but the mist had soon enveloped him whole. He squinted his eyes together and looked out into the nothingness.

Cautiously, he put down his guard and shouted out,"Who's there?" His eyes widened when a girl's tiny giggle erupted from beyond,_"My God! What a problem child!"_ Rin furrowed his brows with confusion,"W-What?!"

_"It's that child. I feel so sorry for his father!"_ A pair of voices broke out from behind him. He whipped around angrily and looked around for their owners.

_"He's like an animal-"_

_"Honey, don't go near him!"_

_"E-Eek! It's a monster!"_

___"Father Fujimoto! What kind of child are you raising?! He's violent and he's frightening __my students!__ I demand that you get this child in control immediately!_"

"Shut the hell up!" Rin threw his head into his hands and shut his eyes tightly yelling,"Don't you dare talk to my dad like that!"

___"That boy is a **demon**!"_

_"Nii-san?"_

"I am a demon! **Deal with it!**"

_"Nii-san!" _Unseen hands grabbed at his shoulders and shook him violently. He pulled away from them roughly.

"**SHUT UP! Don't touch me!**"

A sharp pain shot through the left side of his face and he stood in the middle of the corridor. The black fog had disappeared and he stared stunned at the wood paneling on the walls.

"Rin!" His brother's voice called out to him,"Snap out of it!" He turned his face back to see Yukio looking straight into him with a frantic expression; an arm raised with the back of his hand facing him. Realizing what he did just now, Rin speechlessly placed a hand on his cheek.

Swiftly, Yukio lifted his gun with his other arm and two shots rang out within the building. Tiny chunks of cement began to fall from the ceiling. His little brother grabbed his other gun from his belt and clicked his tongue with irritation,"_Tch-!_ Wait!" He ran past Rin and into the darkness that drew away farther down the hall.

"Yukio!" Rin called out to as he ran after him. Catching up to him, he asked him angrily,"What the hell is going on?!" Still running, Yukio looked behind briefly before turning away and yelling,"Nii-san! Stay out of this!"

"Don't you dare tell me to stay out of this!" Furious, Rin exclaimed and took his little brother's shoulder; forcing him to face him fully,"This clearly has something to do with me!"

Yukio's brows scrunched together and shouted angrily,"Rin, I'm trying to **protect** you!" Rin grabbed his coat and told him in his face,"I never asked to be **protected**!" In an instant, the darkness disappeared and the area's lights were lit back up. Rin loosened his grip and looked around him before observing his brother push up his glasses and place his handguns into their holsters. Casually, Yukio brought out his cellphone and dialed a number before placing it next to his ear.

After a few moments of silence he began to speak,"Sir Pheles, we have a problem. Yes. I see. I was about to bring that up. Alright. Thank you." He ended the call and faced his brother,"A demon infiltrated the school, but its presence had left campus after our encounter and exorcists from the Vatican have gone to exterminate it. No class today. Some of the teachers had gone out under Sir Pheles's orders to help."

Rin scratched his head and grumbled,"_Man_, I want to call it a day! This shit is driving crazy!"

Yukio's expression grew serious and narrowed his eyes at him,"Next time, do what you're told and stay out of the way."

The eldest ruffled his hair with both his hands and belted out,"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm your brother! And you really expect me to sit back and relax after being mentally tormented?!"

"Tormented?" He asked fervently,"Rin, what happened in back there?!"

Rin kept going on,"The adults. The kids. They kept calling me a monster." He stared down at his feet,"A demon. It's all in the past, but," He looked up at his little brother and asked him,

"Were you scared of me too, Yukio?"

"Nii-san..." Yukio stared at his brother. A pained smile was plastered onto his face. All the humiliation and the suffering he went through in his fifteen year old life were reflected in his eyes. The younger twin parted his mouth and spoke,

"Yes. I was."

He watched as Rin pulled his head down knowingly. Yukio chose to be honest and he gave him the truth. When he received his Mashou from his older brother as a child and when he saw the demons for the very first time he was frightened. When his father told him Rin was part demon, he was even more frightened.

"But I knew one thing, Nii-san." He continued,"Even if you were a half-demon, it didn't change the fact that you stood by and supported me. You were still my brother."

Rin lifted his head slowly in awe. Yukio watched as his trouble expression grew into a large grin,"Dude! You sounded so awesome!" He sucked in a breath and mimicked him with poor voice acting skills,"_I knew one thing, Nii-san... YOU WERE STILL MY BROTHER-_ Pffffffft- GAHAHAHA." Rin slapped his brother's shoulder and placed his hands on his stomach as he laughed.

Yukio's expression darkened and he towered over his brother,**"Take me seriously for once."**

Terrified, Rin shrank whilst spluttering,"Y-Yes..."

* * *

**A/N: *rolls off of bed***

**I was going to put this into chapter two, but I dunno what happened.**

**It's super hard typing this story on an iPhone and then submitting it.**

**Seriously.**

**I was constantly unintentionally deleting stuff left and right.**

**I don't even wanna think about it. **


	4. What You Are Keepingー

**Memoriæ Dæmon**

**Chapter 4 : What You Are Keepingー**

* * *

The two brothers went back to their dorm room and Rin threw his sword onto the wood flooring and jumped onto his bed.

Rin stuck a pinky into his ear and complained loudly,"Can I have a normal day for once? Two hours plus through and I already want to go back to sleep..."

"Go ahead and sleep." His younger twin deadpanned,"It's a break tomorrow, so do whatever." The half-demon set his hands behind his head and laid it onto the pillow with his back on the bed. Rin turned to Yukio and yawned,"That was easy. I was expecting a '_Do the homework I assigned to you yesterday, Rin!_' or '_There's a mini quiz on the mandrake plant on Friday, Nii-san! You need to study!_' kind of thing coming from your mouth."

Yukio folded his arms across his chest and turned his chair over to his brother,**"You want me to say something like that?"**

Rin scratched his head nervously,"I-I'll take my nap, now."

The young teacher withdrew a breath and watched his brother. He fell asleep as quick as a light and started to snore. He turned back to his table and produced a small photo of three kids from the drawer. Rin, him and Tamaki smiled brightly at the camera and Rin had placed bunny ears behind their heads.

He took a closer look at his tinier self and noted his swollen eyes. Yukio was bullied often by his classmates. They often compared him to Rin as a weak, frail child. They taunted him, pushed him to the ground and made fun of him. Whenever he ran home crying with ridicule, Rin ran out the door and kicked their asses; always coming home with bruises, scratches and a huge grin on his face.

His eyes moved over to Tamaki. Red pigtails matched the color of her eyes; a beautiful crimson color. He remembered Tamaki and Rin were on good terms after he got a taste... of her fists...

* * *

_Little Yukio followed his brother and Tamaki._

_"Vampire," Little Rin called out to Tamaki,"I'll race you. You'll lose though 'cause it's super sunny outside and your pale skin will peel and you'll die and you'll lose."_

_"It's Tamaki and are you dumb?" Tamaki asked,"You said I would lose twice already, meanie."_

_Rin crossed his arms and marched off to one end of the park with Tamaki following after him (and Yukio tailing behind her),"Girls are dumb! They complain too much and talk to much and their just dumb!"_

_"You're the dumb one!" She poked him on the chest,"Always saying the same things twice, dummy!"_

_"I don't wanna race anymore!" Rin complained,"That's too boring!"_

_The girl through her tiny arms into the air and glared at Rin,"Boys are always complaining too! What do you want to do then?!"_

_The eldest boy passed her a smug smile,"I'm gonna dare you to do something!"_

_"Bring it!" She shouted at him._

_"Nii-san!" Yukio over to Rin nervously and clutched his shirt,"Don't do this!"_

_Rin flashed a huge grin at his little brother and declared reassuringly,"No worries, Yukio! It won't be anything dangerous! I promise! I got this!"_

_He looked back at Tamaki who flashed him and even brighter smile. Reluctantly, he stepped out the way and watched them flame back up again._

_"I dare you, dumb and icky girl," Rin pointed at Tamaki who waited expectantly,"To punch me!"_

_"Nii-san!" Yukio pleaded,"Stop! This is dangerous!"_

_Rin leaned in towards his brother, drawing his lips closer to his and whispered,"It's okay! Girls are weaklings! She'll just chicken out! I'll walk out without a scratch!"_

_Tamaki silently mulled over the proposition and shrugged her shoulders._

_"Anytime time you're ready, vampire!" He declared as he stretched his arms out to the side widely; leaving himself open. He closed his eyes with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips,"Man, this will be too ea-"  
_

**_"GUH-"_**

_Tamaki had ran forward and drove an uppercut fist into his stomach._

_Rin bent down and clutched his stomach. Yukio ran over to him and shook his body lightly by the shoulders,"Rin? Rin?!"_

_His older brother's form began to shake violently and he grew even more worried. The younger twin assumed he was shaking in pain, but when Rin suddenly stood up with an arm still holding his stomach he was actually laughing._

_Yukio's jaw dropped and he stared at his brother baffled. Rin's laughter died down, but a smile was still plastered on his face. He approached Tamaki and held out a hand,"Dude! That was awesome! What was was that?! What's your name?!"  
_

_Tamaki stared at Rin in disbelief,"I told you before! It's Tamaki, stupid!" The little girl flushed slightly before turning away briefly,"A-And thanks...!"_

* * *

Rin's eyes fluttered open past noon. He wiped the drool that trickled down his chin and looked over at his little brother's slumped figure in the chair. He stood up, the bunk lightly creaking with age, and grabbed a spare blanket from the bed and spread it over him. Rin noticed a small picture beside his glasses on the table and picked it up. A chuckle erupted from within him.

He held up the picture next to the mole face and smiled.

Rin said aloud,"Well, if you cut off the vampire then this would, without a doubt, come off as a great brotherly pic." He compared little Yukio with the one here in front him before something else caught his eye.

He set the picture back down on the table and plucked a folded envelope from Yukio's coat. He unfolded it gently and removed a slip of paper. He held it out close to his face and set his eyes on the contents.

"W-What is this?" His hands fell at his sides and he looked over at his brother's sleeping form. His grip on the paper tightened and his eyes narrowed as he hissed quietly,

"What the hell is this, Yukio?!"

* * *

**A/N: *rolls out of chair***


	5. After All These Yearsー

**Memoriæ Dæmon**

**Chapter 5 : After All These Years****ー**

* * *

Yukio felt someone shake his shoulder lightly as he was sleeping. He stirred slightly hoping that the person would quit whatever they were doing, however the shaking escalated violently and he snapped his eyes open. He looked over to his side and met his older brother's glare.

Rin's grew even more intense as he spoke to him,"I'll ask you again, Yukio. What the hell is this?!" Yukio watched Rin as he threw down an envelope and the file he had remembered he kept in his coat, onto the table in front of him. The youngest quickly snatched it off the table and folded the paper back into envelope.

"Nii-san," Yukio took his glasses off the table and placed back over his eyes,"I was intending to tell you later today." Rin sat on the edge of his bed and demanded,"Tell me now. We haven't heard from Tamaki in years-" He ran a hand through his hair,"And that information in there. From that file."

Yukio quickly placed it back into his coat and explained with a small smile,"Like it said, she's been enrolled into True Cross. She'll be starting Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals on the next school day. You should be happy, Rin. It's been awhile since we've seen her."

"Cut the bullshit, Yukio," Rin clicked his tongue,"I'm talking about her bio."

His little brother stood up, took the blanket from its corners and folded it; placing it onto the table. Rin watched as he walked over to the otherwise of the room and sit down on his bed.

"I know." He finally replied as he rested his chin on his hands,"Her father and mother are dead-"

"A demon." Rin cut in,"They were attacked by a demon! Her father died the day before we last saw her, but she came to us with smiles! Tamaki... she loved her father more than anything! Why didn't catch anything before she left?!"

The two brothers simply stared at each other in silence from the one room to the other as they sat on their beds. Yukio was the first to speak up after a few moments,"Nonetheless, we should be glad that she's here with us and Sir Pheles becoming her guardian."

Rin scratched his head,"Y-Yeah, but I dunno about the whole Mephisto becoming her guardian thing."

Yukio stood up and smiled at his older brother,"Take a look at us, we're handling ourselves just fine with Sir Pheles."

The older twin barked at him,"Yukio, we live off of TWO THOUSAND yen on the TENTH OF EVERY MONTH. You think she's gonna be just fine?!"

"Well,"The prodigy pushed his glasses up with his fingers and beamed,"I can help out with my teacher and exorcist salary, remember?"

Rin folded his arms across his chest and pouted,"What the hell man, you'll help the vampire out and not your super cool older brother with his financial needs?"

"Don't complain, Nii-san. You cook your own food, don't you?"

"Yeah, but who said I'm complainin'?"

"Honestly, you're so immature."

"You're like the old man."

"Thanks, I always did look up to dad."

"You moley four eyes-"

**"EINS, ZWEI, DREI!"**

A voice boomed in the room and in the middle of the room, Mephisto Pheles himself popped out with a bit of smoke in the air.

"GAH- Mephisto!" Rin fell back onto his bum.

"Okumura-kun, so informal!" He joked,"I couldn't help but overhear your boy's rivalry over my precious daughter."

"I-It's nothing like that!" Rin and Yukio stated in unison.

"My point exactly." Mephisto nodded his head and spun his umbrella behind his shoulder,"So, you better not be prowling on her when she moves into this dorm."

"She's staying in this dorm?!" Rin asked excitedly.

"What's with you? Well, I tried to convince her to stay at the girl's dorm..." Mephisto stroked his chin,"Don't tell me you plan to pounce on my dear Tama-chan!"

Yukio approached Mephisto and explained,"You see, Sir Pheles, we've known Tamaki for quite some time. It's been at least eight years since we've last seen here. We're a bit happy to be able to see her again."

The principal's eyes lit up with amusement,"Is that so? My, my, now I really have to keep closer tabs on you guys."

"You're taking this the wrong way, you clown!" Rin growled,"We're just old friends! **FRIENDS**."

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING  
**

**. . .**

"Tama-chan," Her guardian rested a hand on his chin and fed a odd looking hamster with the other,"Do you really want to move into that dorm?! I won't deny your wished but..."

A girl swept her chestnut locks to the side and slung her bag around her shoulder as she dragged a small luggage to the door,"Thanks, Mephisto. I just want to be close to the bath. It's all about convenience." She gave him a small smile before setting her hand on the handle, but his pleading voice stopped her from turning it.

"Tamaki, honey, why won't you call me 'otou-san' or 'papa'?" The director whined.

Tamaki sighed before turning back briefly to her whiny brat of a guardian with a bright smile on her face and replied cheerfully,"You're **not** my '_papa_'." She swung the door open and slammed it closed behind her.

"Tama-chan~" She heard him whine even more as she drew further and further away from the door,"Call me 'papa'~"

She exited the building and walked towards the old male dormitory in the distance.

_'Papa, huh?'_ She thought to herself. Her mom told her that her father left them before she died. Tamaki was grateful for having Mephisto take her under his wing, but to call him 'papa'?

That was a bit much.

Putting that aside, she's also been able to see demons as long as she can remember. Mephisto told her that she was some special case because she didn't receive a mashou.

She reached the dorm and slid the key he gave her into the lock. She opened the door slowly and slipped inside. Tamaki walked up the dark stairs leading to her room, but she stopped in her tracks alarmed and listened in on a peculiar conversation.

"YUKIO, SHIT! SHE'S COMING!" A frantic voice hissed harshly.

"I-I know."

"W-WHAT ARE WE GOING TO SAY?!

"Like a '_long time no see_' or a '_Tamaki, do you remember us_'."

Tamaki grew increasingly suspicious when her name had come up.

"You seem _awfully_ calm about this!"

"Am I now?"

She ran up the stairs and approached the owners of the voices. One boy with wide, azure eyes and black hair stared at her and stood stiffly a few feet from her with another taller boy standing a good two inches taller beside him. He had eyes like sapphires and dark brown hair that matched her own. That boy smiled at her gently.

The shorter boy rubbed the back of his head with one hand and grinned nervously at her,

"L-Long time no... see, Tamaki?"

* * *

**A/N: *rolls off of bed***

**I might come back here for a few edits.**

**Thanks for bearing with me, guys. C:**


	6. Past Tenseー

**Memoriæ Dæmon**

**Chapter 6 :**** Past Tenseー**

* * *

Tamaki gripped the handle of her suitcase even harder as she eyed the two boys suspiciously. The taller boy was the first one to step in after his brother's awkward greeting.

He continued to smile at her as he approached her,

"It really is you, Tamaki-san," He remarked cheerfully,"We're so glad to see you again." As he took a few steps closer, Tamaki noticed something flickering within the depths of his turquoise eyes. Surprised, a gasp escaped from her lips and a loud clack resounded down the hall. Her suitcase dropped to the floor as she began to step back slowly.

The ebony haired boy shouted,"Hey! Yukio! What's wrong with her?!" Yukio drew even closer to Tamaki and picked up her suitcase,

"I'm sorry for scaring you," His eyes continued to shine amongst the dim lighting of the hall,"I'm Yukio Okumura and this is my older brother Rin. We're staying in this dormitory as well."

Rin sulked from behind,"Aren't you formal, you moley four eyes?"

Her scarlet eyes scanned Rin curiously and went back to Yukio,"He's your older brother? Huh. Who would've figured?"

Yukio chuckled and agreed,"Ah yes, well, I'm definitely more mature than he is."

Rin's expression darkened as he growled,

**"Shut your trap."**

Tamaki snorted and let out a laugh. These two brothers she had just met were so quarrelsome.

Yukio buried his hands into his pockets and watched her with a gentle expression,"This really reminds me of back then."

Rin walked over to his brother's side with a small smile on his face,"It really does, huh?"

The chocolate haired girl's giggles halted and she stared back into their longing expressions. Geez, again with the whole past tense. Did she really remind them of something? But they knew her name and they've been constantly reminiscing.

Oh God, they knew her name. Is this some sort of joke?!

She shook her head and held her hands in front of her,"I-I'm super sorry, but I'm getting confused- You both sound before we met before."

Her next words had thrown them off completely,

**"I don't believe I've met you two until this evening."**

* * *

The twins looked at her with clear confusion written all over their faces. Tamaki tilted her head,**  
**

"Is anything the matter?"

Rin drew even closer than he already was and told her seriously,"Don't even screw around with us, Tamaki."

Does this guy always address people in this way on a daily basis?! Who does he think he is throwing her name so casually and down right **rudely**!

"I'm afraid to tell you that I'm not pulling your leg or anything." She countered irritably.

Yukio stepped in between the two and faced his brother,"Tamaki-san, we're sorry for holding you up. You must be tired. Your room is a few doors down correct? Would you like us to escort you?"

Her agitation was clear in her voice. "It's fine, it's **only** a few doors down." She took the suitcase from his hands, lightly brushing her fingers against Yukio's pale knuckles before he let go,"Thank you though. Good night. Yukio-kun. Rin-san.

Tamaki walked past the two brothers in silence without a second glance. She felt their burning gaze from behind, but she resisted the strong urge to turn her head to meet them.

She reached the fifth door down and slipped the trusty key her guardian had given her into the lock. It gave a little click and she pushed the door open slowly as it creaked with age.

There were two desks built into the front wall of the room and one bed on each side with their own separate dressers. Lucky for her, she had it all to herself, but she found it a little too much.

She settled herself down in the middle of the floor and zipped open her luggage. She took out several articles of clothing which included her school uniform. Scooted over to the dresser leaning on the right wall; placing her undergarments in the top drawer, her casual and holiday clothes in the middle and top drawers.

Tamaki slid herself back to her suitcase and took out several volumes of manga and DVDs. A majority of them were of the romance and seinen genres. She took those out as well and placed them on top of the same dresser.

A folded set of sheets, blankets and pillow cases were also placed onto her bed beforehand and she went ahead and sent them in their proper place as well.

Once her unpacking was done and over with, she sighed to herself,"Well. Here I for real, Mom. Your daughter has finally settled into True Cross Academy."

She took out a grey hoodie and black sweats from the dresser before hopping into her bed and throwing the covers over her. She curled up into a little ball and pulled the sheets up to her face.

"Good night." Tamaki mumbled underneath the covers,

"I love you."

* * *

_"Tamaki."_

_"Yeah, Mom?!"_

_"Tamaki, darling, please come down from your room! Your father is home!" Her mother called out to her._

_The girl's ruby eyes narrowed as she ran down the stairs,"Mom, what in the world are you talking about?! Dad hasn't been here in years. If he was really here why would you let him inside the-"_

_She cut herself off when several loud thumps trailed down the staircase.  
_

_What the hell was that?_

_She reached the bottom of the stairs and stared down at the contorted figure of her mother on the floor. The adult woman's fine hazelnut hair began to paint a crimson substance onto the wood paneling._

_Frantically, she knelled at her mother's side and rolled her over. The shock was sent coursing through her whole body. Her head was bleeding profusely and all she could see in her mother's lifeless eyes were her own frightened pair.  
_

_Tamaki placed her shaking hands on her mother's shoulders and shook her desperately,"Mom, oh my God, Mom! Hey! Hang in there! Mom!"_

_A deep chuckle was heard and a man dressed in a suit, tie and briefcase stood over her with a hand placed over his eyes. The fifteen year old girl looked up at the man in horror,"Dad...You-"_

_Her father removed his hand from his eyes and stared down at his daughter cackling with a stretched, maniacal grin plastered on his face,_

_"Daddy is here to take you home, Tamaki."_

* * *

**A/N: I honestly didn't think about her nightmare so thoroughly.  
**

**I need to take this more seriously, haha.**

**Thanks for viewing and see you next time.**


	7. Good Mornings Start with Rinー

**Memoriæ Dæmon**

**Chapter 7 : Good Mornings Start with Rinー  
**

* * *

_"D-Don't come!"_

_"Ta...ki..."_

_"Don't come!"_

_"Tamaki!"_

_"DON'T COME-"_

* * *

"Tamaki, wake up!"

"KYA- Get away from me!" Tamaki slammed her pillow into the gut of someone seemingly familiar.

"GAUGH- S-Shit! My tail was wrapped around my stomach...Uuu..." Rin hissed as he bent down and clutched his stomach,"You haven't changed one bit, you vampire."

Realizing who she had just assaulted, she flushed up and apologized immediately,"I-I'm so sorry, Rin-san! I'm so sorry!"

The boy recovered rather quickly and returned her apologies with an odd look,"D-Don't apologize. It's my bad for barging in here." He thought for a minute and returned to her with a scowl,"Anyway, you really gotta lock your door next time! What if something happens, you know? A demon could've waltzed in here! There wouldn't be anybody to save your ass if that happened."

Tamaki raised a brow and pointed at him accusingly,"You're the only demon that waltzed in here! What's with you being so rude! It's getting on my nerves!"

Rin rammed his head into Tamaki's and countered,"And what's with you being all weird! Cut the 'Rin-san' out, it's scaring me."

"Oh cool, we'll keep it that way then." She beamed as she crashed her head into his with more force.

He tilted his head down and clenched his hands into fists. Tamaki's grin disappeared as she watched his shift in emotions. She grew a little concerned after a few moments of silence. "Rin-san?" She asked in slight anxiety.

He shot his head back and gave a large grin,"Tamaki**-san**, there's class today. If you don't know your class is, I'd escort you if you'd like."

Surprised by his next sudden change in behavior, she hugged the pillow closer to her chest and eyes him suspiciously,"This is the first class I've attended since I've arrived." She swung her legs off the bed and flashed him a light smile,"So, I would like that."

Tamaki assumed her answer sufficed when he saw his face light up,"Awesome! Well, just get changed. I'll be right out the door when you're ready."

She stood up and walked over to the dresser. The girl picked up the clock sitting atop its surface and pulled it closer to her face,

"6:55... Rin-san, when does class start?"

"Ah, well...ten minutes?"

"You're joking."

"No, I'm Rin."

"...What?"

"I'm Rin." Rin giggled like a little boy.

"Haha. Very funny." Tamaki deadpanned,"Get out."

* * *

"Why're you running so fast, Tamaki-**san**?!" Rin complained.

The two of them headed out to their Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals classroom. After Rin locked up their dorm, Tamaki had started to sprint out with Rin trailing behind.

"Why're you walking?! You wanna be late?!" She shot back,"And if you're going to sound constipated every single time you address me like that, just drop it!"

He let out a pleased sound before pointing out,"That's not even the way to class."

Tamaki stopped in her tracks and walked behind Rin. Curiously, he asked her,"What are you-" He didn't get to finish however when he felt her small body jump onto his back and clasp her legs around his stomach.

She pointed out into a random direction and patted his shoulder lightly,

"Onward! Run!"

Rin took a little bit to process what the hell she had just done before turning his head back to the girl on his back shouting,"How old are you again?! We aren't eight years old and back at the monastery"

"Why eight years old and back at a monastery? I don't get it." She admitted.

Rin fell silent again and turned his head back to the pathway,"Stop acting like you don't remember."

Tamaki caught some irritation in his voice and decided to change the subject,"Just take me to class! How many minutes do we have."

A school bell was heard in the distance and Rin groaned,"You gotta be kidding me."

"Just run! Just run!" She squealed as she grasped his shoulders tightly.

No longer complaining, he declared proudly,"I got an 'A' in P.E.! I won't break a sweat! Just leave it to me!"

Upon reaching a small building, Rin placed his hands on his knees as he dropped Tamaki onto the ground.

"Oh yeah? An 'A' in P.E.?" Tamaki smirked as she looked down at the huffing boy.

"Whatever! How many pounds do you even weigh?! It felt like I was hauling a 200 pound baby- **ow**!" Tamaki swatted him in the head and hissed,"Just open the door!"

Rin shuffled around in his pocket and placed a key into a small building. They stepped through and Tamaki was already dazzled by how cool these keys worked worked.

The building seemed so tiny and now they've entered another building that's so huge!

Noticing her amusing reactions, Rin grinned and told her as he led her to the class,"I know! It's amazing, right?! Ah, here it is."

Rin opened one of many similar doors in building and exclaimed,"Oi! Look who I have here, Okumura-sensei!"

"Okumura-sensei?" Tamaki entered the classroom after Rin and noted the small size of students. Up at the podium was indeed Yukio. He wore an exorcist coat and a silver pin with a red and blue design was attached to his left breast.

He had a much more mature and professional air around him since she saw him yesterday evening with Rin. It was quite impressive for his age to be exerting such an impression.

"Okumura-kun, please take a seat. You're late again." Yukio addressed Rin.

"Yes, **sensei**." He placed his hands behind his head and plopped down next to a flushing girl with a fair bob and a green looking cactus thing on her shoulder."

The young teacher turned to address her next,"Iriyama-san, you may take a seat anywhere you like. Welcome to True Cross."

She gave a tiny smile and sat down at the empty table behind Rin and the girl with the strange greenman.

Yukio turned to the class,"This is Tamaki Iriyama, she'll be attending classes with you starting today here on out. I hope you guys will be able to help her catch up as companions." He flipped a page of his textbook and took up a piece of chalk from the blackboard,"We'll be having a quiz on the mandrake plant at the end of the week, so please take appropriate notes during this lecture. Please turn to page 184 in your textbooks and follow along with me."

Tamaki raised her hand and caught her teacher's attention,"Yes, Iriyama?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't been issued a textbook." She managed to draw out a notebook and pen from her bag.

"I see, it's no problem." He instructed,"Please see me after class today and we'll get it straightened out."

He's calm, collected and just cool. She felt admiration bubbling up within her as he started his lecture.

"Now, the mandrake plant or more formally, mandragora, can be easily mistaken as ginseng, however..."

* * *

**A/N:*cough cough*  
**

**It's never a good morning with Rin.  
**

***rolls around on the carpet***

**I hope to write longer chapters. ; u ;''**


	8. After Classー

**Memoriæ Dæmon**

**Chapter 8 : After Classー**

* * *

Class had ended and Tamaki watched her classmates filter out of the classroom one by one. She was a little disappointed when no one had come to approach her. The disappointment was short-lived however when the girl she sat behind took her hand stammering,"S-Shiemi! Shiemi Mori-Moriyama!"**  
**

Tamaki stared back at her with slight confusion,"Uh... I'm sorry, but what was that?" She watched the girl's face flush up even more before Rin came along and placed a hand on her shoulder,"Yo' Tamaki! This is Shiemi."

"P-Please, be my friend!" She managed to spout out almost desperately. Her round face and her cute little bob made Tamaki flush up as well. She was so adorable! She wanted to pinch those cheeks and squeeze her like a plush doll.

"Sure!" The brunette replied almost immediately,"Nice to meet you, Shiemi-san!"

"She called by my first name!" She crumpled to the floor with a content expression; her face resembling that of a ripe tomato.

"S-Shiemi?!" Rin bent down next to the unconscious girl and shook her lightly,"Dude, she passed out!"

"Ah! So cute!" Tamaki placed her hands on her cheeks and shook her head violently,"Did you see her face?! It was so red, haha!"

Rin came back up with Shiemi on his back. He observed Shiemi's complexion as her head rested on her shoulders with a light blush beginning to dust his cheeks,"She is kinda cute..."

Tamaki's crimson eyes flashed with delight as she watched Rin grow increasingly red. Noticing her humorous stare, he clicked his tongue at her and made his way over to the door to with Shiemi's arms secured around his neck,"A-Anyway I'll take her to the infirmary. Catch you and Yukio later."

Oh. She almost forgot about Yukio. Still in her seat, she turned her head to her teacher at the front of the room. His back was turned from her as he was busy erasing the remaining chalk marks on the board. She gathered her things and approached him,"Do I have to go the library to check a textbook out?"

Her teacher set the eraser down and faced her with another flawless smile,"No need. I'll issue you one here." He walked to the cubby at the back wall and rummaged a little bit within one of it's shelves. Tamaki called out to him,"Okumura-sensei-"

"Ah, Tamaki-san," He interjected,"There's no need for formalities outside of class. I am the same age as most of you and I'd prefer something a little more casual even though its been awhile."

"Well, Yukio-kun, I was wondering..." She trailed off.

Yukio returned to her with a textbook and held it out to her,"Hm?"

Tamaki took the hardbound book and stuffed it into her bag,"I was wondering why you guys, you and Rin, say "it's been awhile" or other things that imply that I've met you before. I might be getting it all wrong, but..." She put a hand to her forehead and stared up at him expectantly.

"You always looked up at dad with that same expression." He reminisced.

"Really, Yukio-kun." She sighed tiredly,"I'm going to tell you again that I'm for certain that I've never met you two since yesterday."

It could've been her, but she had thought his smile had began to falter despite replying almost cheerfully,"You see, when you were still living by the monastery, Rin and I played with you often at the local playground."

"That's the thing," She started,"I think you got the wrong person. I never lived nearby a monastery or even a playground for children. I always stayed in the city."

"Tamaki-san, your mashou," Yukio asked,"The exorcists with doctor meisters who conducted a physical examination before you were admitted here; did they find it?"

She shook her head and he ran a hand through his hair,"It's only a theory, but I believe that your mashou has something to do with your memory."

"Or I could actually be the wrong person you think I am." She stated irritably.

"Or your mashou is your memory loss." Yukio concluded.

"No, no, no!" She denied flat out,"I'm serious, I'm a special case! I don't have a mashou ANYWHERE. I-I didn't lose any memories either! I'm just... I'm just-!" She buried hehe face in her hands. She was becoming scared.

What if he was right?! God, she hoped not...! A warm hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked into Yukio's unwavering, turquoise eyes,

"Tamaki-san, I'm sorry if I had made you worry." He apologized,"It was simply a thought. Please don't let it get to you."

A small smile began to form on her lips."Heh. You know,Yukio-kun, I doubt the idea of you and I being childhood friends." Another pained expression seemed to crawl onto his features, but she brushed that thought off briskly as she was probably being oversensitive,

"I've only met you yesterday, but it didn't take much to realize that you're incredibly kind and considerate." She added,"Not only that, I think you're incredibly awesome! A teacher at such a young age and already an exorcist! You'd think I'd remember some one this impressive-"

The student noticed Yukio continued to wear the same agonizing expression. She placed on hand on her temple and rubbed it nervously,"I-I'm terribly sorry, I've new ranting on and on... I hope I didn't annoy you."

A small smile had quickly replaced his troubled visage. Almost too quickly. He replied cheerfully,"Ah, no not at all. I'm quite flattered, but I don't think I'm as great as you say."

Her ponytail bounced on her shoulder as she let out a giggle,"Did I also mention, you're modest?"

"No," He replied with slight humor,

"Not yet."

* * *

**A/N: *rolls in the grass***

**I think I might come back to this one. This chapter title bothers me.****I hope everyone doesn't become OOC as I continue. I would have to re-watch and re-read the anime and manga if that happens. ; u ;**

**Speaking of which, I can't wait to watch AoE "Gekijouban". The sneak peek got me all hyped up! An available raw online would be nice... - u -"**

**Toodles.**


	9. An Exorcist's Dutyー

**Memoriæ Dæmon**

**Chapter 9 : An Exorcist's Dutyー**

* * *

Her smile. Her laughs. The twinkle in her eye. They brought many emotions to Yukio. Tamaki was the same even if she didn't remember him or Rin or anything before that. It relieved him a bit. He missed the time he shared with her as children, but times have certainly changed.

They've grown up.

Matured.

_'Kind and considerate, huh? I'm nothing. If it was anyone who carried those traits...' He thought to himself,_

"It was you."

"Yukio-kun?" Tamaki's voice brought him out of his thoughts,"Did you say something?"

Shit, he said that aloud. A little embarrassed, he cleared his throat and made his way back to the front of the room to retrieve his belongings,"I-It's nothing. Will you be going back to the dorm now?"

She nodded her head in reply,"Yeah. I plan on catching up on the lessons I missed before I started here."

Yukio gave a chuckle as he placed the remaining materials into his bag and walked towards the door,"That's good. I wish Rin would do the same. Even though he's already made it to exwire, he continues to believe that swinging his sword around like he was a page again would help him progress-"

An abrupt snicker was heard from next to him and he looked down at the shaking girl who clutched her stomach and bent at a 90 degree (a perfect one, in his opinion) angle. Afraid she might be in pain, he bent down and placed a hand on her back asking her worriedly,"Tamaki-san? Is anything the matter?"'

She instantly sprung back up to meet his gaze with a large grin,"Yukio-kun! Haha, that was hilarious! What a nice way to put it!" She slapped a hand on her thigh and ran a hand through her hair,"So this guy just loves to **screw** around, huh? Seems like the type."

Speechless, the teacher simply nodded his head.

Maybe he assumed too soon about the maturity.

* * *

"Would you like me to help you catch up with your studies?" Yukio offered with the genuine intent of helping her.

Before they knew it, they had already reached the entrance to her room. Tamaki looked up at him as she pulled her key out of her bag,"That would be great, but I think I'll be taking up your time. You need to plan for tomorrow's lessons, right?"

He watched as she unlocked and opened the door,"Not really." He admitted,"All I've laid out for you guys are study periods until the end of the week." She stepped inside and walked over to her table at the far wall.

Yukio continued to stand idly at the doorway. Her room was clean, but there weren't as many things to begin with. Small plushies of hobgoblins and coal tar were lined up on the bed at the right wall.

"Won't you come inside?" Tamaki's voice interrupted his observations,"Is something wrong with my room?" She joked. The way she stared at him had already sent him the message 'My room has no demons, silly. Stop looking so uptight.'

"S-Sorry" He entered and closed the door softly behind him,"You're room..."

She turned to him curiously,"My room?"

Yukio looked back over to the demon plushies on the sheets of her bed,"Do you sleep with them?"

"Yes." Tamaki admitted with her eyes cast down onto the floor,"Yes, I do." She continued,"They're the cutest and most adorable things."

She called them cute and adorable. Red and blue met in instant and Yukio dug his nails into the leather of the handle to his bag,"No matter what shape or form- demons are always going to be demons."

"Yukio-kun...?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

He still continued on,"They'll only bring despair and agony. Its our job to kill these demons-" He pointed to the plushies on the bed,"That continue to plague Assiah and its people. These demons killed your parents-"

_"They caused you suffering."_ He added silently.

The clack of a bag falling onto the floor alerted him. He watched as Tamaki's eyes turned from puzzlement to anger. The hate reflected in her eyes threw him off. Her loose, childish face had vanished. What did he do? "You're wrong! These... These demons didn't kill anybody!"

He remained standing in the middle of the floor as she continued to belt out, her knuckles turning white as she squeezed the edge of the table,"A demon killed my parents! A single demon! They haven't done a thing!" She hissed,"They haven't done a damn thing!"

She pulled out the chair from the table and sat down. She looked out the window in front of her and added quietly,"They never had any intent of killing people or causing any pain." He took the liberty of grabbing the spare chair from the other table and dragging it over to her's. He sat down next to her cautiously, lowering himself slowly. He rested his forearms onto his legs and clasped his hands together.

"When we were eight years old," He started,"I was pushed around often by hobgoblins." He expected her to cut him off there, but she made no move or sound. "I cried to dad, Rin and you." He continued,"I'd approach everyone with cuts and wounds, and because you and Rin didn't see them at the time you guys assumed it was my own clumsiness."

She stirred lightly in her seat, but she still refused to look him in the eye. "You and Rin," Yukio swallowed,"Were the ones that brought me where I am today. An exorcist."

He watched her head turn slightly; her eyes meeting his. The red light of the setting sun seemed to make her eyes glow a more prominent, intense crimson.

"To fight the demons that plagued me."

* * *

_'Yukio-kun, you don't understand,"_ She closed her eyes whilst thinking to herself,_"You don't understand that every demon has their own different intentions-'_

_'Humans. We're really not any different."_

* * *

**A/N: *rolls over yonder***

**And I just gleeked over my keyboard.**

**Gross.**

**dmalxocnabkand.**


	10. Panic Attackー

**Memoriæ Dæmon**

**Chapter 10 : Panic Attackー  
**

* * *

Tamaki woke up with her head laying inside her open Anti-Demon Pharmacology notebook. She lifted her head groggily and turned to the alarm clock.

She laid her head back down into the lined pages and sighed deeply,

"I'm so tired."

Instantly, she sprung back up in alarm and blinked blankly out of the window,"Wait a second." Tamaki tilted her head down towards her notebook. Blank lines. No traces of lead. Empty. Zilch. Nada. "I didn't do a single thing yesterday." She slapped her hand down in frustration and wailed,"I didn't get any kind of shit done yesterday!"

She twirled her pencil around her fingers and leaned her head on her hand,"I only have Anti-Demon Pharmacology for the rest of the year. All the other students have two other classes during the day." It's only been a day, but she was starting to get bored with just having one class.

Why does she have **one** class, anyway?

Mephisto. He enrolled her here. He must have a valid reasoning for this. She whipped out her cellphone from her bag and dialed in his number. After a few ringings and beeps, thee one and only headmaster of True Cross picked up,"You called?" His upbeat mood was just sickeningly, radiating out of the phone,"I have a question regarding my classes." The brunette cut to the point,"Why don't I have any other classes besides Okumura-sensei's?"

"Well, my sweet, do you not recall filling out your application form for True Cross?" His voice asked with clear amusement,"Your preferred meister was that of a doctor, was it not?" She cringed from his added endearment before composing herself and replying,"Oh. I see. But, aren't there other classes for exwires who to meister in doctor? I mean, I'm sorry- I'm getting bored!"

"My word! You remind me of a certain someone." The headmaster sighed over the mobile device,"As an exwire, I afraid that this is the only class I am able to enroll you in." He explained,"You see, I've been trying to make more doctor meister classes available for kids like you over the years, but its challenging."

"I see." She affirmed with disappointment in her voice.

"However," Her crimson eyes perked up with expectation as she listened closely to Mephisto,"If you wish, I can add you into two other class for students who are training for this meister already. These students are one rank above your current class." She mulled the offer for a brief moment before responding hesitantly,"U-Uh. Well, I think I would like that."

Oh geez, this is a problem. Before True Cross, at her old school she had two advanced placement classes and she... struggled a bit. She wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch, and sure, she was made fun of a lot, but she was passing her classes. It was all that mattered to her. Her hands began to feel a little clammy.

"These classes aren't any harder than the classes you've taken in your previous school." He added happily,"I'm so honored and elated to have such a smart daughter! You have grades are worth being praised." A moment of silence left the two of them in silence until the clown decided to make noise at the other side of the line,"Tama-chan. Tama-chan. Tama-chan. I love-"

_Click._

The worn out girl ended the call and place her face into her hands. Doting was nice, but this nut job was annoying and made her even more tired than she already was. She couldn't comprehend how childish this man was; her _guardian_. She would be lying if she said she had hated him, though.

_'He's no man. He's a demon!' _

A voice echoed within her head, but she paid no mind to it. What she was really focused on was the throbbing pain that started to spread within her cranium. Tamaki abruptly brought her feet up on to the chair and curled herself up. She began to hiss in pain,"God, that hurts like a-"

Her breath hitched as she mentally scolded herself,'_No. Control your language._' She drew in a breath as she clenched her teeth tightly,'_What the- why the hell should I be worrying about that now?!_'

**"Damn it,"** She cried out,

**"It hurts!"**

* * *

A group of exorcists mumbled amongst themselves within an underground hall. The only sounds that were heard were light footsteps and dripping water that fell from the stone ceiling. The only light source was a lighted candelabra. "Has the group sent any word of their progress?" One out of the many hooded figures asked almost nervously.

The group had come to a stop and within the pregnant silence a man's swallow was heard before another one replied,"No. Not yet." He repeated quiveringly,"N-Not yet." Suddenly, a light wind swept through the murky corridor and sounds of panic emerged from the group.

"E-Everyone! Calm down!" A voice shouted amongst the hooded figures. When a stronger wind blew underground, the candles had blown out and several pairs of running steps and shrieks were heard. The one holding the useless candelabra simply stood where he was as he shook with fear as a felt something creep onto this shoulder.

He turned his head slowly; his vision only meeting the darkness. He managed to find his voice and managed to squeak,"W-Who are you?" A tiny scratch was heard and light was produced once more. Another man's face was illuminated with a pair of vermillion eyes. He held a match in front of the other, who dropped the ornate candle holder to the ground with a clang.

The match's light continued to flicker onto the tall, mysterious young man's pale skin. Another gust made the "intruder's" charcoal cloak flutter lightly. His brunette strands of hair were wildly tousled, but the hooded man classified him as a "every girl's dream". He stopped that thought in an instant when he caught a tiny smirk pulling at a corner the young man's lips.

Almost as if he had thought his observations aloud.

He watched as the boy parted his lips and confirm his fear,

"Ah. That's flattering, however," The man that once held the candelabra looked into flickering, blood red orbs with wide eyes filled with sudden despair. His desperate eyes flitted back to the match that began to burn itself out as he took one step back.

"I'm not one to be easily swayed by such ill inducing comments."**  
**Eyes flitted back to the match that began to burn itself out and the hall was again flooded with the dreaded darkness. The hooded finally turned away and ran with all his might. Even though he had assumed he was far enough from that boy, his dark chuckle was heard almost directly within his ear,

"Who am I, you asked?"

The man began to wheeze, but he continued to sprint. He delve deep into his brown cloak and threw a can of his holy water. The effort was in vain and it only slowed him down. A firm grip closed around his neck and it was getting tighter and tighter. A maniacal laugh was heard and he smashed into one of the stone walls.

"My, my. Men like you are filthy. **Exorcist my assー **The whole Vatican is full of shit! Full of people like you. Well, not that I should complain... It makes things so much easier." The boy he had attempted to escape from breathed with agitation,"You really want to know who I am?"

The man's hood fell as he reached out and grabbed his attacker arm feebly in an attempt to fed him off. He began to gag; his eyeballs rolled to the back of his head and saliva frothed from his mouth, slowly trickling down the left corner of his lips.

**"I'm your worst memory."**

* * *

******A/N: *rolls into a mine field***

******The situation in temporarily unknown area... Who was this man? What is wrong with Tamaki?**

**Thank Inner Tear and usagi-strike for your reviews! Those kids are really something, haha. Tamaki really knows how to take the initiative, huh? Will Yukio ever remember such a daring declaration? Even if she doesn't?  
**

**Girl with guns: Man. You are so right. I didn't even come to realize until now. It's really turning into a father-daugher Kaien Cross and Yuki relationship. I never planned it to be like this, but wow- I am surprised by how similar this is starting to be.**

**Thanks again guys. I'll see you all again next chapter.**

**Oh yes, and I wrote this on my iPod Touch again, so I'll have to look this over again when the next time I get a hold of a computer.**

**じゃね。**


	11. Of Complaints and Headachesー

**Memoriæ Dæmon**

**Chapter 11 : Of Complaints and Headachesー**

* * *

Rin slammed his fists against Tamaki's door- Well, he knocked loudly on her door. "Tamaki! School! Right now!" He shouted, his voice made the whole door seem to shake,"Tamaki! School! Right-"

The brunette slammed the door open and replied sarcastic happiness, school bag in hand,"Good morning. Are you that incapable of making complete sentences? You're kind, but you don't have to walk me to school today." She continued as she walked away,"Thanks Rin."

She walked further and further away from the ebony haired boy who was smashed violently and unintentionally (questionable) against the wall by the door. "_T_-_Thanks Rin~_." He mocked her weakly.

* * *

Tamaki entered her classroom with much surprise; blinking blanking at the coral haired boy who studied her intently and... Up close. His hand approached her in a weird... wave? She swatted his hand away swiftly before it touched her,

"Do you always attempt to touch the chest of every girl you come across?" She asked crossly.

"Why hello, haven't I seen you somewhere other than here?" He chimed.

"I was here yesterday, you jackass." She replied harshly,"Nice flirting skills." Gee, that came out very rudely. The disappointment and bitterness of no one approaching her yesterday returned. She made a move to pass him to walk over to her seat, but he swiftly slipped in front of her again with a nervous smile.

"Ah~ Tamaki-chan, right? We're sorry about that." He apologized,"Really sorry."

She simply stated back at him as she deadpanned,"Do you always approach girls so casually? You sound like an old man."

The boy scratched his head anxiously. Another one walked to his side with a shorter boy who interject,"And who the hell are you?"

"Tamaki Iriyama" She replied nonchalantly before making an attempt to her seat. Once again she was blocked, but by the boy who had a sort of hairstyle similar to that of a chicken's head.

He pointed to himself,"Bon." Then short haired boy,"Konekomaru" And the salmon haired boy,"That thing is Shima."

Shima started to complain,"I'm a _he_, thank you very much."

"Questionable." The purple hair with pigtails called out at her seat almost immediately.

Everybody seemed to burst out in a fit of laughter, but Bon addressed with added seriousness as the others engaged in casual chatter,"You just transferred here, right?" Tamaki nodded her head hesitantly and the boy looked her up and down. Almost as if he was evaluating her.

"Did you take your Page exam?"

She simply tilted her head to the side and stared at him questioningly,"Page? Exam?"

Bon's eyebrows suddenly his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed together. He took a step back and pointed at her with... Frustration?

"How the hell are you an exwire?!" He gritted his teeth and poked her in collarbone,"This has got to be some sort of mistake!"

Offended, Tamaki poked his chest back with annoyance,"Who the hell do you think you are? Saying that _this_ is some sort of mistake! I came here with merit!" She folded her arms and attempted to intimidate him,"It probably wasn't a mistake. They knew I could've breezed through that exam in no time."

Their quarrel has finally caught their other classmates' attention; mostly Shima and Konekomaru who jumped in front of the aggravated Bon; holding him back from drawing closer to the smirking girl as he raised his voice,"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying! You listen! That exam wasn't just some walk in the ball park, okay? You don't just write some silly answers in and expect to get your results! You're tested on your ability and true desire to become an exorcist- You're tested on the battle field; real combat!"

He struggled even more to break past his friends and continued,"And you're telling me that they just put you in here? What a load of shit!"

"That's it!" Bon finally pulled out of their restraints and Tamaki pulled up her sleeves as they approached each other,"I'm going to beat your face in, you damn baby."

"Tamaki. Bon." A familiar voice curtly addressed them,"Please stop whatever you plan on carrying out. If it can't wait, take it outside of the building."

Turning his back from her and facing towards the entryway, Bon apologized,"That won't be necessary, Okumura-sensei. I'm sorry."

Yukio stood there with

"Iriyama-san?"

She clicked her lightly tongue and turned around with a painful smile on her face,"Sorry, Okumura-k..." She quickly caught her mistake and corrected herself,"Okumura-_sensei_."

* * *

After the class had ended for the day, someone had walked up to her table as she began to pack up the contents on her table back into her bag. People were still in the classroom to stay over for a bit or sitting around to chat with others. Rin had left early for the day, however. The boy claimed he wasn't feeling to good and decided to sleep the rest of the hours away much to Yukio's dismay.

"Tamaki-san?" Shiemi's voice reached her worriedly,"Are you okay?"

The chestnut haired girl rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and stared up at Shiemi who stood beside her table.

"I-I'm fine, Shiemi." She replied wearily,"Just tired. I've been getting these killer headaches lately." She turned her head to the right and glared daggers at the rooster boy laughing with his two dorky friends,"He pisses me off too.."

Apparently that sounded unacceptable to her and Shiemi began to rummage through her bag furiously. Shiemi began to spout nervously,"T-Tamaki-san! I'll make everything all better! I promise!" She drew out a magic circle from her bag and pricked her finger with a needle; placing the square scrap of paper under her thumb as tiny droplets of blood formed and fell onto the circle.

She lifted the paper and closed her eyes tightly and spluttered desperately,"Nii-chan! I need you! Help me please!"

Surprising Tamaki, a puff of smoke appeared from the circle and once it cleared, a tiny, leafy figure floated in the air and landed onto Shiemi's shoulder.

"Nii-chan! Please grow me a butterbur!" She commanded politely.

The greenman balled itself up tightly and let out a squeaky sound. The two girls stared at it expectantly until it loosened itself up and produced a thick, green and pinkish stem of a plant that slowly revealed itself with tentacle like branches with ends like suction cups and tiny little white feelers.

Was this real?

Shiemi grabbed the herb once it was fully extracted from the tiny body and pulled Tamaki's hand from under the table; dragging her out of her seat. Tamaki grabbed a hold of her bag and resisted a little and asked the girl who continued to tug on her a little harder,"S-Shiemi-san! Where are you taking me?"

Shiemi finally created enough force to drag her out of the classroom with her bag in hand. Her shoes made a tiny screech on the flooring that caught a few people's attention. Yukio in particular whipped around quickly from the black board that he was in the middle of cleaning and looked straight at Tamaki. She thought she heard a loud thump from her heart as she silently worded with her lips,"Help me." He simply watched her get dragged away by the regularly shy girl out of the classroom who actually closed the door behind her before speeding away.

Tamaki didn't have any power to resist anymore and decided to let Shiemi take her to wherever she was pulling her away to. Besides, what else could you do with a herb like that? Butterbur was used to cure migraines and headaches, right? Might as well let her lend a hand. The door to the Anti-Demon Pharmaceutical's classroom swung open and with his things in hand Yukio stepped out and looked out to the opposite direction.

"Okumura-kun!" Tamaki called out to him.

The young teacher turned around and stood there for a moment. Why was he just standing there looking at them? Suddenly, he followed after them with a quick pace and shouted at them,"Shiemi-san! Shiemi-san, please wait a moment!"

Shiemi came to a abrupt stop and shouted as she waited for him to catch up,"Yuki-chan! Tamaki-chan is having a headache!"

Yukio's eyes moved to the herb in her hand and the two girls watched as they widened at the sight of it. His teeth began to grit together and pieces of hair fell over his eyes. His hands started to shake and he managed to open his mouth. They weren't expecting the words that had ended up coming out angrily,"What do you intend to do with this piece of butterbur?"

Her eyes shifted to floor and removed the grasp she had on Tamaki. Her hands clasped together in front of her and she answered slowly,"W-Well, first I planned on grinding it and then mixing it with other tea leaves so I can steep it and..."

"Shiemi." He cut her off there and gave a her a soft smile,"You can't just steep it into a tea. Butterbur is toxic raw."

"R-Really?" She flushed up in embarrassment at her foolish impulsiveness. Shiemi shuffled her feet and faced Tamaki who was breathing heavily and smiled to herself as she brought a fist to her beating heart that felt like it was about to jump out of her chest at any second.

"Tamaki-chan." She watched as Shiemi's emerald began glossed over,"I'm so sorry...!

She hung her head down and bowed apologetically. Not knowing what to do, Tamaki looked left, right and to Yukio who nodded his head hesitantly at her. Why did he look so nervous? She breathed out and placed a hand onto the tamer. "It's fine, it's fine! Don't apologize about it. You genuinely wanted to help me out. I should be thanking you, Shiemi-chan."

The girl instantly sprung up and unexpectantly wrapped her arms around the girl's neck squealing,"T-Tama-chan! Thank you! Thank you!"

So adorable! Tamaki couldn't resist and hugged her back tightly. As she embraced Shiemi, she saw Yukio who crossed his arms and watched the scene fold out in front him. Embarassed, she placed her hands back down at her sides and turned away.

* * *

The man walked across the campus to the boy's dormitory that loomed over a park area and a small bridge leading to the old building. With his dark cloak still covering his body and the hood over his head, he stood in front of the entrance and tilted his head up slightly. He closed his eyes and sniffed. A small smile appeared on his face as he reached for the handle of the door and opened it.

"The smell is so enticing."

He made it past the kitchen and traveled slowly up the stairs to the students' dorms. The man could not stop the smile that started to creep on his features.

"I can eat her whole."

* * *

**A/N: *rolls around in pudding***

**I love pudding.**

**Wait- That's not relevant?**

**Then how about:**

**GUYS I FINALLY UPDATED OMG. OMG. OMG. OMGGGGGGGG-**

**This works fine.**

**hujik: Thank reviewers your review! I appreciate your support! I'm so glad that they don't seem to be OOC...! Indeed: When will Tamaki remember? Only time can tell; and time runs awfully short. ;)**

**This chapter was written to introduce the other characters to Tamaki along with some brief interactions, but that mysterious man has finally made his way to the school. What are his intentions at the rusty, ancient boys' dormitory?**

**I've been busy lately, but at the start of this month, I had actually started another long running fanfic revolving around K Project! Yay for me and one of the many ideas that I've actually made into a fanfic. So I'll be attempting to balance these two stories out in terms of updates! *claps for myself***

**Until next time! C:**


End file.
